


Sunrise

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: In The Heights AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance teaches Keith Spanish, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, This is pure fluff, inspired by in the heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Lance and Keith stand on Keith's fire escape, looking over the barrio and speaking Spanish.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'Sunrise' from In The Heights

It was still dark out when Keith felt the mattress shift underneath him. He opened his eyes enough to watch Lance slip out of his arms. The Cuban boy silently moved around the room, grabbing his underwear and throwing on one of Keith’s t-shirts. Lance was a bit smaller than him, so the shirt went down to almost the middle of his thigh.

Keith was about to fall back asleep when he felt Lance climb on top of him. He opened his eyes again to see the adorable Cuban boy hovering over him, their faces inches apart. Keith wanted to pull him down and press soft kisses all over his body.

“Come on,” Lance said, pulling Keith into a sitting position. “I wanna show you something.”

Keith groaned but did as he was told, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt before following Lance out onto the fire escape. The buildings that made up Washington Heights were dark. Some had candles glowing in the windows, others had flashlight beams bouncing off the walls. Almost all of them had a flag flying proudly or some laundry hanging out to dry.

Lance moved closer to him, nudging him with his shoulder. “You ready to learn more Spanish?”

Keith chuckled. “I think so. More dirty words?”

The Cuban boy rolled his eyes and gave Keith’s arm a playful shove. “Here we go. _Esquína_.”

Keith knew that one. “Corner.”

“ _Tienda_.”

“Store.”

“ _Bombilla_.”

“Lightbulb.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Had he answered too fast? “I’m… sure?”

Lance laughed at him. “Three out of three, Kogane. You did alright.”

Keith tilted the smaller boy’s chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. “Then teach me a little more.”

Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke the next word. “ _Calor_.”

“Heat.”

“ _Anoche_.”

“Last night.”

“ _Dolor_.”

“Pain.”

Keith thought back to their argument the night before. He’d yelled at Lance, blamed him for getting him laid off. They’d both thrown hurtful words at each other inside the club. Keith had stormed away before the whole neighborhood went dark. When he’d turned back, Lance was gone.

Lance was still giving him words to translate. Keith couldn’t tell if he was thinking about last night as well.

“ _Llámame_.”

“Call me.”

“ _Azul._ ”

“Blue.”

“ _Ámame_.”

“Love me.”

“Perhaps I do.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he watched Lance flush. He loved him? The barrio’s golden child, the one who was going to college, the one who was going to make a life for himself outside of Washington Heights, was in love with him?”

“Well, how do you say ‘kiss me’?” Keith asked, pulling Lance closer.

The Cuban boy smiled. “ _Bésame_.”

“And how do you say ‘hold me’?”

“ _Abrázame_.” Lance kissed the tip of Keith’s nose. “ _Abrázame al amanecer_. At sunrise.”

Keith smiled and wrapped Lance in his arms. “I don’t know what to do with myself now that i’ve found you.”

He felt Lance’s breath against his neck as he translated. “ _Yo no sé que hacer ahora que te encontré_.”

Keith’s mind drifted to Lance’s family, specifically his parents. Lance’s father was his boss. His former boss. He’d been kind to Keith while he was an employee, but he’d made it clear that Keith was an outsider. And he knew that he’d always be an outsider in the eyes of Lance’s father.

“What’s your dad gonna say?” he asked, bringing them back to earth. “When he sees us together, what’s he gonna say?” Lance opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. “How do you say ‘help me’?”

Lance relaxed a bit. “ _Ayúdame_.”

“And how do you say ‘promise me’?”

“ _Prométeme_.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “Promise me you’ll stay beyond the sunrise. I don’t care what people say after that. I just want to know that you’ll be there.”

Lance smiled and leaned in to slot their lips together. His lips were soft and plush and Keith felt like he was getting lost in them all over again. The Cuban boy broke away for a moment to whisper something against Keith’s mouth before continuing the kiss.

“ _Para siempre_ ,” he said.

That was another one Keith knew. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am a theater nerd and i love In The Heights and 'Sunrise' is a very klance song
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comment if you liked it! i love reading comments + they keep me motivated to write more : )


End file.
